Your Words
by EliteShauntal
Summary: This story will surround our beloved Ghost-Type specialist Shauntal on her way of discovering that true power lies within oneself.


Your words – Chapter I

Disclaimer: I don´t own Pokémon, nor the Chararcters. I simply write Fanfiction.

please bear with my grammatical and orthographical mistakes. Enjoy reading the first chapter. the next one will be published next week.

* * *

„… _They kissed intimately. The end_ ". "Oh boy. That sure was unexpected" Shauntal had just finished reading the latest novel of her favorite author. She absolutely adored him – Lucian. "Ahhh, he´s just sooo good. I love him. The way he develops his characters within the story is simply magnificent. Ahhh, I wish my abilities as a novelist were as good as his. But I guess I´m just a bloody amateur compared to him."

"Chandelure?". The Luring Pokémon gave a hissing noise wondering what her master was complaining about this time. Shauntal gave her beloved Ghost Type the best smile she could force herself to. Her friend gave her a look that send shivers through Shauntal´s spine. She knew exactly when her master was lying and she didn´t like it one bit. Shauntal on the other hand was scared to death when he was on the receiving end of her Pokémon´s glare. In all their years of partner- and friendship, she never could get used to this stare. It was then, that she was able to understand people´s fear of Ghost Type Pokémon. "Well anyways, gotta head to dinner soon. The others must surely be waiting for me". Shauntal couldn´t wait to escape from her partner´s malicious aura. But the thought of a hungry Caitlin was just as terrifying than her somewhat angry Pokémon. Although her evasive techniques weren´t exactly knew to Chandelure, she let her off the hook this time and flew to where her friends were.

Shauntal headed to dinner mumbling to herself about how she was always scolded by everyone, making the employees of _Unova´s Pokémon League_ wander what the hell went into her this time. But Shauntal shook it off like it was nothing. It´s not like she didn´t care about what other people thought of her. She was used to them talking behind her back. It´s been like that since kindergarten.

"Always the odd one out, huh Shaunie?!". A dark and manly voice came directly from behind her back. Shauntal knew that voice. It had that pleasant and calming tone, which always calmed her in times of need. "Says the one who´s easily confused with a Machoke" Shauntal teased. "Hahahahaha thanks love" Marshal bursted out laughing. Marshal hadn´t changed one bit after all those years, Shauntal thought by herself. They knew each other since kindergarten and started their journey together until they separated before Shauntal went to become the well-renowned author she is today – not as famous as her number one author Lucian though.

They met again after her being called an Elite Member. She was so happy that they met again and both as fellow elite trainers, they battled nearly every day. Shauntal was quite surprised to see him battle a ghost, since he used to cry for his mommy all the time he saw one back in the days when they were kids. He never beat her though. Never. Among the Elite Trainers of Unova, she ranked pretty high. Maybe Number one, since she only lost to Grimsley every other time. But Shauntal had always been more interested in novels. Even in battle she wasn´t able to let go off her pen. She wanted to capture every single moment of her opponent and his team, while destroying his team in a matter of minutes. Yet, despite all the inspiration driven from those countless battles she and her team engaged in, she felt that she lacked something – something quite important. To her it was like the last puzzle piece that went missing in order to fulfill her dream of becoming the author she desired to be.

They walked towards the Dining room. They entered the luxuriously furnished room, which was rather a ball room than a dining room given its size. The room´s walls were colored in a dark but beautiful burgundy, which fit perfectly to the golden baroque furniture, giving this part of the League its unique, yet still impressive touch of royalty. There were portraits of every Champ that reigned over Unova since he League was founded alongside their respective Elite Four. Alder´s portrait was decorated above a beautiful table with vase of Lilies on top of it. Alder wanted his Elite Four to be part of the portrait. Shauntal remembered sitting still for nearly 2 hours without moving – worse than hell – and the fact that she had nothing to read made the whole scenario only worse. But since she was part of the Elite Four it was her duty. And that´s something Shauntal would never take lightly.

Shauntal suddenly felt a cold shiver running through her spine similar to the one Chandelure always gives her. She turned towards the large table in the middle of the room and noticed the current reigning champion Iris together with Grimsley. "What happened to you guys? You certainly look like Zombies". However, the cold shiver returned the second she finished her sentence. Suddenly Shauntal and Marshal noticed a person standing right at the other side of the room glaring them to death and releasing an aura, so cold and so malicious, that any Ghost Type would have already run for its life by now.

"So you finally bestow us with the honor of your presence" she said with a voice so full of red, hot anger, that she could be held responsible for droughts and climate changes. It was Caitlin – no it was worse. Because the only thing more dangerous than an angry Caitlin, is an angry and hungry Caitlin, who has to wait. "I´m terribly sorry dear. It was all my fault" said Shauntal, determined to protect Marshal, whom Caitlin always picked on when she was in the mood. And given her type advantage, Marshal was up for a hell of a beating. "I don´t care. When will you learn that I don´t like to wait for my meals. Especially not when it's the usual trouble-double of you guys. Now sit down. I want to eat." Said Caitlin before turning towards the staff telling them that she liked Dinner to be served immediately. They all sat down and started eating the minute the food was served.

After dinner, Shauntal and the others were to remain in the dining room, since their champion wanted to make an announcement. It was most likely about their latest results on Challengers and how the elite performed against them thought Shauntal, while drinking a cup of her favorite tea.

Iris cleared her throat and began to talk. _Oh boy – this´ll be fun. I should have brought a book with me. If I'd only known about this speech, I wouldn´t have left my chambers_ was all Shauntal could think of. "As you may all probably already know – well doesn´t matteranyways, since I´m going to tell you now – Cynthia has agreed to welcome one of our Elite as a representative in Sinnoh. And I´ve decided that you Shauntal (pointing towards Shauntal, while giving her the friendliest look Iris could put up), are going to be that representative". Shauntal nearly choked on her cup of tea as she heard the words. Everyone was looking at her with an amused smile, except for Iris. She kept her cool. "You will take the plane in two weeks' time to Sinnoh and represent our Region. That would be all for today. Thank you all. I´m heading to bed. Wish you all a good night".

She left the room, leaving poor little Shauntal still in shock over what just happened.


End file.
